


Day Four:Freedom

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Sheith Month 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Month 2017, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: A dipolmatic mission gone wrong





	Day Four:Freedom

It’s not often that the Paladins of Voltron: Defender of the Universe have days where they can just relax, and while it’s not really a day off more so then a diplomatic mission, when Keith and Shiro are called down to the bridge to talk to Allura. She doesn’t give the doors a chance to shut before she says.  
“It’s traditional for the Black and Red Paladins to escort each other to any formal advent.” She waits for their response sighing internally when they just blink at her. “I mean romantically.” Keith remains impassive as ever and Shiro speaks.  
“We don’t have a problem with that Princess, but it’s been ten thousand years surely they know traditions change.”  
“No you see Calrians are essentially an immortal race.” Keith is still unusually quiet.  
“There’s one more thing,” Allura looks at the Red Paladin with sympathy “Before the Red Paladin was a female.”  
“Meaning?”  
“You have to fill the part.” Keith tenses even more, nodding stiffly and leaving. Both Allura and Shiro watch him has he goes.  
“I’m sure he’ll come around, but I’ll keep an eye on him.” Shiro assures her. She nods hoping for the best.  
Shiro is waiting for Keith, deciding to make sure he makes it to the meeting okay without too much trouble from Lance. A flash of red catches his eye; looking up his breath is stolen. Standing there is Keith in a dress, which starts out red and slowly fades into black the closer to the floor it gets. Yeah he knows that Keith is a male but he still thinks he’s beautiful.  
“The staring is getting kind of creepy Shiro.” Keith reprimands tripping a little leading Shiro to believe that he is wearing heels. “And if I have to put up with your snoring for a week then the least you can do is,” He cuts himself off, shaking his head. “Sorry, I’m just stressed out is all.” Suddenly Shiro gets an idea, he bows dramatically offering out his hand.  
“You’d you give me the pleasure of your company on this fine evening?” He says in a fake accent. Keith laughs taking his hand.  
“Not at all, but I should warn you my boyfriend can get a little protective.” Shiro straightens up, dragging Keith closer to his body.  
“Well, I’m sure I can take him.”  
“I don’t know, he’s pretty strong.”  
“And you guys make me sick.” Lance cuts through. He’s wearing a blue shirt underneath a suit jacket. “Looking good Shiro,” he compliments and Keith seethes a little at the obvious way he’s checking out his boyfriend, “Now Keith jealously is so unbecoming of a young lady.” He teases and Keith drops Shiro’s arm fixing his posture.  
“I’ll give you three seconds.” Keith says taking a step closer to the Blue Paladin.”  
“Or what?”  
“One,” another step “two,” another and Lance takes a step back, “three.” Keith goes to lunge but Shiro holds him back by the waist narrowly avoiding an elbow to the face.   
“Lance it would be really smart if you went and joined the queen.” He says struggling against the smaller one.

After the meeting is over the Queen hosts a ball of sorts where Keith is sticking to drinking a substance that he really hopes is water, when a shadow appears over him. Looking up he sees it’s a Calrian standing uncomfortably close to him.  
“Hi,” he waves but the alien keeps staring at him and if he thought Shiro’s was creepy then his guy is downright invasive. “I’m Keith the Red Paladin” He doesn’t offer a handshake because the alien who he’s going to assume is a male roughly grabs his wrist. “Hey let go.” That’s weak for him but he doesn’t want to be the reason they don’t get this alliance that’s already hanging on a thin thread because of his Galra heritage. He lets himself be dragged until he’s forced onto a wall.  
“I know what you are.” The Calrians voice is rough and his grip is like iron, before he bites down into Keith’s neck drawing blood. And the Paladin lets out a scream. It feels like someone just injected fire into his veins. He’s just about unconscious when the alien is being pulled off of him elongating the cuts, a hand is on his back and there’s a warm presence on the other side. He leans into the touch and smells Lance, meaning the comforting presence on his left is Hunk who is currently telling Lance to do something. He hears more commotion but he can’t really make out anything else other than Pidge is there gently turning his head no doubt to get a better look.  
“Shi..” He tries but his voice gives out.  
“Shiro is dealing with big tall and ugly.” Lance says looking down and Keith wonders how he ended up in his lap.  
“Guys, we have an issue we’re going to need to get him to the castle stat.” Hunk says and maybe Pidge is just holding him still.  
“How is he?” And Shiro is finally here, Keith lets himself relax a little more knowing his team is okay.  
“I don’t know, but I think there was some sort of venom in that things teeth because the bleeding isn’t slowing down.” Pidge says and Keith lets himself close his eyes despite the fact that Shiro is ordering no begging him to stay awake.  
When Shiro gets back to Keith and the other’s blood is everywhere. He ignores it in favor of putting pressure on the wound.  
“He won’t make it back to the castle at this rate.” Pidge comments and Shiro is struck with a violent urge to go beat the shit out of the thing he pulled off of Keith.  
“Is there a way to slow it down?” He asks. Keith is so out of it by now he doesn’t react when Lance pats his face trying to keep him with them.  
“Heat, but unless” she looks at his right arm. “Shiro can you control how much power is on when you activate your arm?”  
“I think, why?”  
“You need to now.”  
“Pidge, I really don’t think tha-“  
“Shiro now or else he’ll die.” Shiro activates his arm trying not to gag at the smell of burning flesh and he feels sorry for Hunk who is trying to remain by his teammate’s side despite the gruesome scene.   
*Sometime Later*  
They decide to go for a walk whenever Keith felt strong enough to do so after getting out of a pod.  
“Thank you Shiro.” He says when they reach a hill side where the planets sun is shining down.  
“It was nothing.” And he tries not to feel guilt when he sees the scars running down his other half’s neck. Taking a deep breath he began what he came here to do. “Keith I love you.”  
“I love you too Shiro.”  
“I know we’re both really young still and if we were still on Earth I’d do this properly but I want to spend the rest of my life with you and however long that may be I’ve never been more certain about anything before in my life. Keith will you marry me.”  
“Are you an idiot?”  
“You don’t have to”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Yes, I don’t care about rings, vows or anything like that I lost you twice now and I don’t plan on doing it again.” At the mention of rings Shiro perks up reaching into his pocket.  
“Actually I had Hunk put something together out of scrap metal.” He pulls out a band and let Keith put it on himself. He kisses his boyfr- fiancé. “So the other night you were telling me about your boyfriend is there anything you’d like to add?”  
“He saved my life the other night.” Shiro acts shocked.  
“Really how’d he do that?”  
“He’s my champion, and he was imprisoned for a while.”  
“And now?”  
“He’s free but nothing’s changed. Well one thing has.”  
“What?”  
“He’s no longer my boyfriend, he’s my fiancé.” They’re both grinning like idiots but both were imprisoned in some ways in the past but they have had a taste of freedom along with life and death, but they are stronger together and together they will remain free.


End file.
